everything is getting better
by locked pearl
Summary: "Selepas perjalanan ini, kita pulang bertiga." [sasuke, pregnant! sakura, canon, SasuSakuMonth2018].


**Disclaimer** : Naruto sepenuhnya milik Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Note** : Dibuat untuk **SasuSakuMonth** 2018 hari ke-18: something better.

 **Warning** : pregnant! sakura. modified canon.

.

.

.

 ** _everything is getting better._**

* * *

Sasuke menyibak dedaunan. Melihat Sakura di belakang kayu bakar bekas semalam sambil memunggunginya. Kayu bakar itu sudah dibakar lagi, membumbungkan uap-uap hitam ke udara. Membawa wangi ubi bersamanya.

"Selamat pagi, Sasuke- _kun_."

Kepala Sakura menoleh, sedikit tersenyum jahil. " _Anata_."

Sasuke langsung duduk di sebelah Sakura. Mendekat kepada nyala api untuk penghangatan di pagi hari. Suhu semalam cukup turun sehingga Sasuke meringkuk bersama Sakura dalam balutan mantel tebal.

"Aku masih membiasakan diri dengan panggilan itu," ucap Sakura. "Tapi aku sangat menikmati prosesnya."

Ada tiga ubi di pematang. Jumlah yang sama dengan hitungan sisa makanan tadi malam. Artinya entah sejak kapan Sakura membuka mata, wanita itu menunggu Sasuke bangun. Hal ini membuat satu sisi Sasuke berjingkat mempertanyakan tanggung jawabnya karena telah membawa seorang wanita, terlebih lagi sosok istri hamil dalam perjalanannya. Tetapi begitu menyentuh ubi yang panas, semuanya termaafkan.

(Tidak terlalu lama, hm).

"Sakura, kau harus lebih memperhatikan kondisimu sendiri." dan anak kita dalam kandunganmu.

Kegembiraan memuncak kala mendapati pesan khawatir dari bibir Sasuke. Sakura malah tertawa. Sasuke menatap ubi lebih lagi.

"Habis kalau aku tidak melakukannya, perjalanan kita bisa terhambat. Target-nya kan melanjutkan pagi-pagi. Juugo, Suigetsu, dan Karin sudah mengambil rute lain dari kita. Baru akan bertemu lagi di desa berikutnya. Dengan kata lain, urusan sarapan sepenuhnya berpindah padaku."

Satu gigit ubi tengah dikoyak.

"Pembelaan yang bagus."

Mereka menikmati sarapan ubi di tengah hutan yang sejuk. Hembusan angin dingin terimbangi dengan hangatnya ubi bakar. Sasuke memastikan bahwa Sakura memakai jubah rajutan. Satu tanggung jawab gugur lagi.

"Lagipula, _Anata,_ " Netra Sasuke berpindah. "Aku berniat untuk mendidik bayi kita sejak dalam kandungan."

Tatap mereka bertemu.

"Bagaimana jadinya bila penerus Uchiha memulai hari ketika matahari tergelincir?"

Sasuke tersenyum. Senyum, kepada Sakura dan sosok yang ada di dalam perut istrinya. Bagian Sasuke, bagian Sakura. Bergeming sejenak, ada yang kurang dari sarapan kali ini. Materi yang bukan diperuntukkan kepada Sasuke.

"Diam di sini. Aku akan mencari sayur."

Tidak lama Sasuke kembali dengan daun-daun hijau muda, dan entah bagaimana berhasil mendapatkan sayur berbentuk layaknya tomat. Lalu daun lebar dijadikan wadah. Sakura mengomentari, "Kalau disusun seperti ini, terlihat seperti salad, ya."

"Digeser sedikit lagi lebih pas."

Dada Sakura menghangat tatkala menangkap kelembutan di mata Sasuke. Ia bertanya apakah ini yang namanya mencairkan hati yang dingin.

"Bayi ini akan sangat beruntung karena memiliki Papa yang kuat dan Mama yang tegar."

Selagi Mama dan bayinya menyerap nutrisi, bekas-bekas pembakaran dibersihkan.

Mereka bersiap menuju kuda yang sama kenyangnya.

"Tak jauh dari sini, ada sungai. Kita bisa membersihkan diri sementara di situ." info Sasuke.

Jarak terus ditempuh dibarengi kewaspadaan. Sampai di tanah yang lumayan lapang, lobus frontalis Sakura menarik kepada lembaran-lembaran kertas di perpustakaan.

"Ada seorang pemimpin yang berkata seperti ini, Sasuke- _kun_." Kuda yang dinaiki suaminya bergeser lebih dekat. "Ketika seseorang pergi jauh sendirian, maka dia adalah setan. Jika berdua, sama saja seperti dua setan. Maka, ketika bertiga, mereka adalah penjelajah yang sebenarnya."

Seolah alam sekitar ikut tersenyum, Sasuke menarik bibirnya puas. "Ooh, jadi kita sudah menjadi penjelajah yang sebenarnya?"

Sakura bergidik. "Kita melakukan perbaikan setiap hari, 'kan?"

Mereka melesat ke tempat-tempat yang lebih jauh. Menuju tempat yang lebih baik, bertemu dengan orang-orang baru, hingga pulang ke desa sebagai diri yang lebih baik. Esok hari, dalam penutupan misi kali ini, mereka pulang sebagai tiga individu utuh yang bernaung dalam satu nama keluarga:

Uchiha.

* * *

.

.

.

 **fin**


End file.
